


Wait For Me

by PaperStars111



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe, But mostly fluff, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Lore Olympus - Freeform, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperStars111/pseuds/PaperStars111
Summary: A different take on Hades and Persephone's first meeting.Hades sees a beautiful goddess in the mortal realm and is transfixed by the distant look of sadness in her eyes. He has to find a way to see her again. But how?





	1. A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning- there is an absurd number of Hadestown references in this fic. I absolutely adore Lore Olympus and knew I had to write something about these two cuties. Hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning- there is an absurd number of Hadestown references in this. I absolutely adore Lore Olympus and knew I wanted to write something about these two cuties, so here it is!

Relentless heat blazed down in a blinding fury. Hades cursed Apollo under his breath for such a ridiculous overuse of sunlight as he swatted away another hanging vine. The forest was dense with vegetation and brightly colored flowers that grew in erratic designs with no discernible pattern. It seemed that each year, Demeter was getting more and more creative with her idea of spring.

It wasn’t that Hades hated journeys to the mortal world. It’s just that he preferred order and clean lines; everything organized the way it should be. Above ground, chaos ruled supreme. He didn’t enjoy these trips on the best of days. However, this outing was proving to be a particularly vexatious one. Hera had insisted that Hades inspect a worrisome volcano that had emerged nearby a mortal village. If it erupted, the entire civilization was in jeopardy. Why Hades had to be the one to perform this mundane job was beyond him. If anyone, Zeus should be in charge of the task, he argued.

“No Hades, it must be you,” Hera said with an air of finality as she took a long drag from her cigarette. She looked like a bright spot of sunlight in his otherwise monotone office.

“But why?” He countered with a glare over the large stacks of unfinished paperwork on his desk. When Hera had made a surprise visit to the Underworld, he had assumed something was terribly wrong. Hera almost never set foot down below. She claimed it was dark and unsettling in the underground. Most people did.

“I told you, I’m not quite sure yet. But I have a strong feeling about this.”

Ah yes, Hera and her premonitions. Hades groaned internally. Once Hera had set her mind upon one of her vague visions, nothing could persuade her from it. Sparing himself the argument, he reluctantly agreed.

“Excellent! I’ll have Hermes send you the coordinates. I would recommend going tomorrow morning, bright and early.” Hera smiled smugly as she snuffed out her cigarette.

“Any more requests?” Hades asked sarcastically. 

“Try to get some sleep. The bags under your eyes are getting worse.” Although she meant it as a joke, Hades could hear the undertone of real concern in her voice. He sighed.

“I will,” Hades said unconvincingly. For the past few weeks, he had been waking up in a cold sweat with the same chilling nightmare haunting his dreams. Even wide awake, he could still hear his mother’s desperate screams. Hera nodded solemnly and turned to go. Just before her exit, she gave Hades a quick glance over her shoulder.

“Also, I heard about you and Minthe. It’s about time.”

Hades chuckled without humor. “I’m sure you loved that piece of news.”

Hera sighed. “Listen, Hades. I know we haven’t quite seen eye to eye in regards to your love life.”

“For the love of gods, we are not having this conversation-”

“However, I want you to know that I’m… I’m sorry. I know it couldn’t have been easy. But believe me when I say that she wasn’t right for you.”

Hades didn’t even attempt to hide the shocked look on his face. “Thank you,” He said quietly.

“You’ll find her someday,” Hera said with a twinkle in her eye.

“Who?” He wrinkled his brow.

“The one,” She said, and with a wink, Hera was gone.

Hades lost track of how long he sat in the quiet stillness of his office, staring at the closed door. Hera’s unbridled hope made him nauseous. How could he get it through to her that he was a lost cause? After all, no one could love the King of the Dead.

Now he was trekking through the wilderness with disdain. It appeared the coordinates Hermes had given him were inaccurate, sending Hades on a wild scavenger hunt. What had first been an innocent, albeit annoying job, had become a lengthy and unpleasant waste of time. 

“Hera is going to pay for this,” He muttered. Hades dreadfully missed his finely tailored suit as the long and flowing cloak tied across his broad shoulders caught on yet another tree branch. Just then, a light breeze drifted through the forest. Hades instinctively turned his face toward the cool respite. His eye caught on a bright spot in the distance where the wind seemed to be coming from. Upon closer inspection, it looked to be a small meadow. Wanting a moment of relief from the fierce foliage, Hades began making his way toward the spot. Just as he reached the edge of the clearing, the sounds of laughter stopped him in his tracks.

“Race you to the mountainside!”

“Oh, you are so on!” 

“Aw, guys really? Again?” 

A group of flower nymphs burst into the meadow, dancing about each other playfully. Hades quickly ducked behind a large tree trunk. He certainly did not need a bunch of nymphs to catch sight of him and run screaming in the other direction. People never took too kingly to catching Hades in the mortal realm.

“Wait for me!” Called a voice as clear as a bell. Hades scanned the treeline for the source. Suddenly, he felt the wind get knocked out of him. His world seemed to tilt on its side as he caught sight of the most beautiful goddess he had ever laid eyes on.

Her long hair flowed like a waterfall over her shoulders, and her skin glowed a gorgeous magenta color. Hades gulped as he took in every line and curve of her body, her long legs, her plump lips and-  _ good gods he was in trouble _ .

“Oh, the meadow is coming along beautifully!” She cooed as she examined the multihued flowers and long grass covering the space. A small crease formed between her sparkling eyes. “But… I still can’t shake the feeling that something’s missing.”

“Come on Kore, you’ve been working on this for weeks! It’s perfect already.” One of the nymphs lamented. The goddess named Kore simply smiled and shook her head. Hades was mesmerized by the action. 

“You guys go on ahead. I’m going to stay here for a few minutes. A moment of silence will clear my head. I know I’ve almost got it.”

One of the smallest nymphs bravely stepped forward. “B-but Ms. Kore we have specific instructions not to leave your side.” 

“What my mother doesn’t know won’t hurt her. I promise I’ll catch up with you soon.” If she had been persuasive before, the round puppy-dog eyes she gave the nymphs was sure to seal the deal. Hades couldn’t imagine if those eyes were used against him. There would be nothing in this world he wouldn’t give her.  _ What was he thinking? Get it together! _

“As you wish, miss!” And with that, the nymphs skipped across the meadow. The smallest one lagged behind, giving Kore one last worried glance before disappearing into the woods.

Hades watched helplessly as the smile slowly fell from the goddess's face. She sighed and kneeled to the ground, plucking a flower and staring at its petals. She twisted the stem between her nimble fingers and closed her eyes. The look of forlorn sadness on her face broke his heart. He wanted to reach out, to comfort her in any way he could. But how?

His feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and before Hades knew it he had edged away from the trees and stepped foot into the meadow. This was a terrible idea. He should turn away now, find that stupid volcano and get out of the mortal realm as fast as possible. However, what he  _ should _ do and what he  _ wanted _ to do differed greatly. He hesitantly opened his mouth to speak.

“I’ve never seen that kind of flower before,” He said. The goddess’s eyes fluttered open in shock. Her body jolted backward, and with a small cry, she fell on her backside.

“Ow,” she moaned softly. In a few seconds, Hades was before her, reaching out a hand.

“I’m so sorry! I-I didn’t mean to scare you… Ms. Kore.” He pleaded. Their eyes locked. Dear gods, she was even more beautiful up close.

She stared at him for a few seconds before looking down at his outstretched hand. Hades felt his brain malfunction as the silence stretched on. He was such a fool! She obviously recognized him and was scared out of her mind! He was silly to think this could go any differently. He slowly began to withdraw his hand and prepare a quick goodbye when he felt her soft skin brush against his. Her hand was almost comically small in his large one.

“Persephone,” She said in a near whisper.

“I beg your pardon?”

She shook her head as if to clear the wonderstruck expression from her face. “My name is Persephone. I’m assuming you heard the nymphs call me Kore. Old habits die hard, I guess.” She smiled and Hades thought it was the most incredible sight.

“Ms. Persephone, then.” Hades helped pull her to her feet. Their hands remained clasped for just a second longer than absolutely necessary.

“A-and it’s a carnation. You probably haven’t seen many because I just made them recently.” She said softly. Hades had almost entirely forgotten his question from earlier.

“Oh, yes! They’re beautiful! There-uh aren’t many flowers where I live.” He slowly thought over her answer. “Wait, you  _ made _ them recently?”

“I’m the Goddess of Spring.” It felt odd for her to say the words aloud. Persephone realized with a start that this was the first time she had acknowledged her title to a stranger. Her mother had always introduced to everyone she’d ever known.

“And you are?” She asked curiously.

Hades gave her an incredulous look. “You know who I am.”

She crossed her arms over her chest and gave him a once-over. “Should I? Maybe you’re not as popular as you’d like to believe.” She teased.

“Quite the opposite, actually.” Hades hated being seen as a bad guy wherever he went. It was nice to meet someone who had never seen his face before.

“I take it you’ve never been to Olympus.” He inquired. How was it possible that he had never met her before? That she had never seen his face in paintings or pictures?

A dreamy look came over Persephone’s features. “Olympus? No, I’ve never been. But I’ve heard it’s absolutely marvelous.”

“It’s not  _ that _ great,” Hades mumbled.

“Hmm?”

“Oh-uh it’s really great!”  _ Very smooth. _

Her eyes lit up like neon lights. “You’ve been? Tell me all about it! Is it true that the skies are always blue, and it never rains on Olympus? And the buildings! Are the skyscrapers really as tall as mountains? And Zeus’s famous parties! Are they as magical as everyone says?” In her excitement, she had inched onto her tiptoes. Hades noticed with unsettling detail exactly how close they were.

“I guess it’s at the discretion of the partygoer to decide just how magical, but yes, the rest of those rumors are true.” Persephone looked as if she had just received the most miraculous news.

“And what about the three kings? Are they scary?” She was nearly bouncing up and down.

“Can I tell you a secret?” Hades smiled as Persephone nodded and leaned her head in conspiratorially. “They put on a big act, but they’re just like everyone else.”

Persephone giggled. “I knew it!” Hades thought he would never tire of hearing the sound of her laughter. 

Silence settled around them. Hades cleared his throat.

“So, Ms. Spring, since I’ve got you here,” Hades pulled out a scrap of paper that contained the coordinates. She peered at it curiously. “I’m searching for a volcano. Do these make any sense to you?” 

“Are you looking for the Minoan volcano? It seems whoever gave you these directions jumbled the numbers. This 3 and this 7 should be switched.”

Hades inspected the numbers, undoubtedly in Hera’s handwriting. It wasn’t like her to make such a silly mistake.

“I believe you’re correct. Have you been there recently?”

“Yes,”

“Is there a chance it’s going to erupt anytime soon?” 

She gave him a puzzled look. “That volcano has been dormant for as long as I can remember. It won’t be active for hundreds of years.”

“O-of course. I must have been mistaken.” Mistaken for a fool. It appeared Hera had set him up. But why?

“So… you never answered my question,” Persephone said, a blush creeping over her cheeks.

“What was that?”

“Who are you?”

Hades thought about telling her the truth. She would undoubtedly flinch away, terror in her eyes. The thought saddened him.   
“I’m no one. No one important, anyway.” He said. She was unconvinced.

“You’re a no one who knows the ins and outs of Olympus? Who knows the kings intimately enough to judge their character?”

“If you’re so interested in Olympus why don’t you go there yourself?” He asked, evading her questions once again. He couldn’t deny, however, that a part of him was genuinely curious. 

Persephone looked down at her feet. “My mother worries. I’m an adult, but even so, she treats me like a child.” She glanced up, and Hades was transfixed by the conflicted look in her eyes. “Don’t get me wrong, I love her dearly. But sometimes I feel a little bit…” Her sentence trailed off.

“Trapped.” Hades finished for her. “I know the feeling.”

She was shocked. Hades was a bit stunned himself at the confession.

“You feel trapped? But you get to walk the realms freely! What more could one want?”

“Freedom to simply go wherever one wants is not true freedom. Not if they’re weighed down by responsibilities back in the-” Hades caught himself before he could mention the Underworld, “-back home.”

“Oh,” Persephone said softly. “I guess I never thought about it that way.” She was entranced by this mysterious stranger. The more he revealed about himself, the more questions she had. “I’ve always dreamt of running away. I’m guessing that’s not possible for you.”

Hades chuckled. “Yes, that would be very difficult indeed.” He glanced at her from the corners of his eyes. “You know, I could… take you to Olympus sometime. I’m sure your mother wouldn’t mind your absence for one day.” She would probably mind  _ who _ Persephone was leaving with, but that was an obstacle for a later date.

“You… you would do that?” She looked at Hades as if he were the most important person in the world. 

“Of course,” He said. Though he wasn’t sure exactly how he was going to keep his promise, he would stop at nothing to make it happen. As long as she didn’t stop looking at him like that.

“Then yes. I would like that.” A blinding smile overtook her features. How did she do that? Hades had only met Persephone moments ago and now he was promising her trips to Olympus. She had a dangerous amount of power over him.

“Who is your mother, anyway?” He asked.

“Demeter, Goddess of the Harvest!” She answered happily.

Hades felt his face go slack. This made matters a hundred times worse. 

Persephone sighed. Reality seemed to pull her back down. “It’s okay, I get it. You don’t have to take me to Olympus. I wouldn’t want to see anyone get on Demeter’s bad side, especially because of me.” The light had dimmed from her eyes and she glanced away. It pained Hades to see her so.

“No! It’s not a problem at all. We’ll find a way. We’ll make it work.” Hades took her hands in his. “I-I promise.” He said.

She looked down at their clasped hands, then up at him in amazement. 

“Really?”

He nodded.

“Don’t you think it’s alarming that I’m agreeing to travel to another realm with a total stranger?” She asked more to herself than him.

“I wouldn’t say a total stranger.” He murmured. 

“No, I guess not. I… I feel as if I’ve known you all my life.” She said, barely above a whisper. Hades could feel his heart beating out of rhythm.

“I feel the same way,” He said. Their faces were mere inches away. A sudden gust of wind rustled the trees and blew a stray hair over Persephone’s face. Before he could think through the act, Hades brushed it away with his fingers. Suddenly, a flower crown of blue petals bloomed on Persephone’s head.

“Oh, gods! I’m sorry!” She said, embarrassed. Hades was thoroughly amused, which only added to her pain.

Hades plucked one of the flowers out of her hair and twirled it between his fingers. “Don’t be. They’re lovely.”

Persephone gasped at the sight of the flower. “That’s it!” She said, suddenly breaking apart and staring at the meadow with new eyes. Hades felt as though a piece of him had been ripped away at the loss of her touch.

“What’s wrong? What are you-” His sentence trailed off as he watched the goddess perform her magic. Small blue buds began to spring across the meadow in unpredictable patterns.

“The missing piece. I knew there was something lacking, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.” She stepped back and admired her work. “Do you like it?”

Hades had not glanced at the meadow once, as he was too busy watching her. “It’s beautiful,” He replied.

She smiled and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could get a word out the sound of bushes rustling froze them both. 

“The nymphs. I’ve been away for too long.” Persephone realized with a start. She looked up at Hades with acute worry. “You have to go, now. If they see you they’ll tell my mother and she won’t let me leave home again.”

Hades nodded. The thought of returning to his large and empty home in the Underworld gave him a hollow feeling. The sounds of footsteps were getting louder, and with them, Persephone’s fright increased. Hades turned to go, ignoring the dull aching inside him.

“Wait!” She called out. He turned around, hopeful. She rushed forward to meet him. “How will I find you again? I don’t even know your name.”

_ She wanted to see him again. _

“I’ll be here. The same time tomorrow. Wait for me.” Hades tried to memorize her every feature before he chastely kissed her hand and disappeared into the trees. Persephone watched the spot where he had gone long after his absence. She unconsciously cradled her hand to her chest.

“I will,” She whispered.


	2. Say My Name

There was a small part of Hades that didn’t quite believe he would ever see her again. That she was merely a dream or a figment of his imagination. Still, he returned to the meadow the next day, unwilling to break his promise. 

On the journey to the mortal realm, he tried to convince himself not to be disappointed if she didn’t show. Hell, it would probably be the best-case scenario. Persephone belonged above ground, in the warm summer air. Hades belonged in the underworld, where it was always cold and dark. He couldn’t leave his kingdom, nor confine her to that kind of life. They could never work.

Yet, when he saw her waiting for him in the meadow, picking petals off of blue flowers, all of his doubts became background noise. Nothing else mattered when she was around. The only thing that mattered was that she was there.

She was there the next day, too.

And the day after that.

Their meetings became routine. Each time, he would worry she wouldn’t show. Each time he was blown away by her beauty, as his memory never seemed to do it justice. 

He was constantly distracted at work. Hecate caught him staring at the floor more than once, a smile on his face, though he would never admit why. Mornings became something to look forward to instead of something to dread. His disappearances were well noticed by staff as well. He wrote it off as sleeping in. The best part about being king was that no one could really yell at him for his sporadic schedule.

Meanwhile, Persephone was getting more and more elaborate with her lies. She always felt guilty for deceiving the nymphs, and yet she couldn’t stop her meetings with him. On the surface level, she enjoyed their outings because they were the only way to escape her tedious daily routine. She was being rebellious for once in her life, and she was loving it. Yet, a bit deeper down, though it scared her to admit it, Persephone knew the attraction she had developed for him was more than just a simple crush. Though she had never experienced a proper relationship, she knew that whatever was between then wasn’t normal. It was agonizingly impossible to tell if he felt the same way.

They were laying by a lake, watching the morning sunrise. Hades was worried about leaving the quiet secrecy of their meadow, but Persephone had insisted they make the small trip. It was one of her favorite places in the world, and she wanted to share it with him.

“You should have told me. I would have brought a picnic blanket.” Hades teased.

“The grass is fine. Unless you’re scared of bugs and dewdrops.”

“Those are actually my two biggest fears, thank you very much.”

“Your two biggest fears? In the whole world?” She raised an eyebrow and perched herself on her elbow to get a better look at him. 

“Okay maybe not. But they’re in the top five,”

“Mhmm. And what’s number one?” She joked, though she was genuinely curious.

_ Losing you. _ Hades thought, though he would never admit it aloud.

“Property taxes.” He said.

“Oh my gods,” She covered her face with a hand.

“I’m serious! You should be afraid of them too. That is, if you ever buy your own place in Olympus.”

Persephone laughed. “Hmm. That’s a nice thought.”

“Getting taxed? I assure it is not as fun as it’s cracked up to be-”

“No, silly. Moving to Olympus.”

“Oh, that too. Yes, that would be nice.” Hades thought about Persephone living in Olympus, only a short ride away from him. Being able to see her even more than he did now. The idea warmed his chest.

“Although I have a way of ensuring that I don’t have to pay anything at all.” She smiled mischievously.

“Oh really? And what is that?” 

“I could just crash at your place. Eat all of your food. Use your soap. Watch your- what’s it called again? Television! It would be fantastic.” Although Hades knew she was kidding, he couldn’t get this new picture out of his head. Persephone actually living with him. Brushing their teeth together. Getting groceries. Going to sleep together… He shook his head to clear it. There was one glaring issue with that idea.

“And what if I don’t live in Olympus?” He asked quietly.

“Free housing is free no matter where it is.” Persephone tried to keep the conversation light, but she could see the serious look in his features.

“What if I lived somewhere you didn’t like?” He wouldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“I think I would like it as long as you were there,” She said, a flush blooming across her cheeks.

His heart constricted. “I’m serious,” 

“So am I,” She said. Persephone sat up and looked across the glittering surface of the lake. She mustered up as much courage as she could for her next confession.

“Listen,” She paused, thinking over her words. Hades sat up in sudden alarm, sensing the sharp change in her tone of voice.

“Kore, what’s wrong?” He placed a steadying hand on her knee. She smiled ever so slightly. When she met his eyes, however, her smile faltered.

“I… I know who you are.”

Hades flinched backward as if she had slapped him. He knew this day would come, he just hoped it wouldn’t be so soon. 

“Kore, I-I should have told you sooner. Before we got too deep into this… into our friendship.” It pained him to say the words. Each syllable burned like fire in his throat. “I’m sorry. I understand if you don’t want to see me anymore.” He couldn’t believe this was how things would end between them. He didn’t know how to continue his life in her absence. She had become his light, his life.

“It always shocks me how little faith you have in yourself.” She said incredulously. She placed one hand on the side of his face, forcing him to look at her. “I’m not scared of you. I never was and never will be. I trust you.” She tried to sound reassuring.

He looked at her with doubt. “Are you sure you know who I am?”

She took a deep breath. She had never spoken the words out loud. She never had anyone to talk to about the man who visited her every day except the man himself.

“Yes, Hades.” Her words were barely audible.

He looked at her in wonder. “How did you find out?”

“Little clues here and there. You said you don’t see flowers often. You don’t live in Olympus, but you don’t live here either. You scoff when I mention Zeus like he’s an old friend. And I believe you expressed your hatred for a certain sun god more than once.”

Hades grunted. “I stand by that,”

Persephone smiled. “So I’m right, then?” She leaned forward excitedly. 

He nodded ever so slightly and she felt her heart leap. It was one thing to speculate in her bedroom late at night, but it was another to have her suspicions confirmed.

“You’re… you’re not scared?” He asked hesitantly.

“Nope! I’m sorry to break it to you, but you’re really not that frightening.”

His mouth turned up at the corners. “Not even a little bit?”

“I’m pretty sure I could be scarier than you. And I harness the power of flowers.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Hades laughed.

Persephone sat up a bit straighter. “Is that a challenge?”

“It most certainly is.” 

Persephone made a stubborn-looking face, which only seemed to amuse him more. Suddenly, vines began to appear around him growing at a rapid rate. They twined through his fingers and over his arms, pulling him to the ground.

“Ha!” Persephone cried out in victory as she put her hands on his shoulders and pushed him down to the ground further. “Any last words?” She said, leaning in close. Hades’s breath was taken away, not by her advancing vines but from their sheer proximity.

“A few. Maybe use something a little bit stronger than leaves to hold someone down.” He jerked hard against the plants, which snapped effortlessly. To further prove his point, he easily grabbed her by the waist and flipped their positions so that he was on top and she was below him.

“Scoundrel! One hundred percent!” She laughed.

“I take that as surrender?” He asked, careful not to actually pin her down in case she was uncomfortable. She looked more beautiful than ever like this, her face red with exertion and smile radiant. Her hair fanned out on the ground below and the innocent look in her eyes and… he could go on forever.

“Fine, okay? I’m done. You w-” She furrowed her brow, staring off into the distance. “What’s that over there?”

Hades whipped his head around to find the source of her concern and was therefore caught completely off-guard by her newest attack. A quick shove and Persephone was on top of him once again, breathing heavily. 

“Never underestimate your opponent! That’s like rule number one!”

They both laughed at the absurdity of it all. Their laughter slowly died out and was replaced with the sound of leaves blowing in the wind and birds chirping in the distance. 

“You have a bit of dirt on your face, Hades.” Persephone said softly, then brushed it away with her thumb. He took hold of her hand and kept it on his cheek. The sound of her voice sent a thrill through him.

“Say it again,” He said. She knew what he meant immediately.

“Hades,” She whispered.

“One more time.”

She leaned in close, his name on the tip of her tongue. The word never escaped, however, because all of a sudden they were kissing. The kiss burned him through the core as she overtook every one of his senses. All he could hear, see, feel, smell, and taste was Persephone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as her hands found their way into his hair. Every time they broke away for air she pulled him back in immediately, her lips relentless and wanting. Hades had kissed plenty of women before, but no kiss had ever felt even close to this. As if there was fire pumping through his veins. As if he was holding the entire world in his arms. He could feel every nerve in his body as she pressed against him. When she moaned softly into his mouth, Hades thought he might crumble right then and there. He pulled away quickly before things could escalate any further. 

She looked at him with wide eyes. “I’m sorry! Something just came over me and I-” Was she trying to apologize for kissing him senseless?

“Persephone…” Was all he seemed able to say. His brain was working at about half its normal speed.

She panted for air. “That was… does it always feel like that?” She asked.

“No, never. Not with anyone but you.” He replied and she smiled gently.

Persephone slowly crawled off of him and laid by his side. Their fingers intertwined.

“We missed the sunrise,” She sighed, noticing the sun’s high arc in the sky. How long had they been out here?

“There will be other sunrises,” He assured her.

She tucked her head into his shoulder and closed her eyes. They laid like that, entwined and peaceful for a long time. The silence was only broken by the occasional sigh or the shifting of grass as Persephone moved closer. Or the sharp intake of breath and the faint request made by Hades that caused her to open her eyes and look at him in astonishment.

“Come home with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That last reference wasn't even intentional, and I didn't notice it until I was editing. Sorry if the dialogue was kinda dorky haha. I really want to write more in the future, but senior year is kicking my ass a little bit. I guess we'll see! :)


End file.
